In the field of voice communications, a communication device receives a far end signal from a far end talker, for example, over a network. The far end signal is played via a loudspeaker of the communication device. A near end talker may be relatively far away from the microphones of the communication device, as compared to a distance of the loudspeaker from the microphones. Accordingly, sound played out of the loudspeaker (e.g., sound corresponding to the far end signal) echoes and reaches the microphones, along with sound from the near end talker. Double talk refers to a situation where sound from the near end talker reaches the microphones simultaneously with sound from the far end talker (e.g., from the loudspeaker).
Due to the sound from the loudspeaker reaching the microphones along with the sound from the near end talker, during double talk, a near-to-far ratio may decrease, resulting in poor acoustic performance of the communication device.